


Nightcrawler & Eden

by Glytchy



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, Eratic, F/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came from the memories of a long standing old and very long lost fanfiction I wrote when I was in highschool. I have always loved Nightcrawler from X-men. Something about him. Heh. Well I made a mutant to be with him Eden... Edie. She had a code name for a while but I ended up changing it recently. THEN I forgot it. So yeah.</p><p>This is a blurb or drabble, what have you of how she and Kurt first meet in the second X-men movie. I want to turn it into a real full fiction... haha I can't get it right.</p><p> </p><p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcrawler & Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Should I take if to full length? Should I leave this alone? 
> 
> Or is there someone that would like to take this story for a spin and give Eden a try?

Edie does in the original story meet with Kurt during the storm and Jean go to get him scene. She is arguing with Jean and storm both. Finding fault in their attitudes toward this potential mutant. Jean has never made Edie feel fully welcome and safe in her appearance. As she and Jean bicker the German starts. Edie is a language savant. 

Most think her high skill in varying languages is due to her enhanced hearing and she doesn't doubt it. But she does work hard to learn each knew language she picks. 

So when Kurt begins the german to scare them she translates openly, She scales the safer pillars getting up to him in good time, When they actually see one another they both stop dead, Beast and Mystique had been the only other mutants she knew personally with full physical mutations like her own. 

But they were older then her by a lot. Hank having always seen her as more of his adopted daughter. She was fine with that. He was good to her and for her damaged soul having such terrible real family. Edie and Kurt gawk at each other the silence worrying storm, Jean making a crack that the kitty cat probably let him escape. 

Edie gets right up in his face her eyes darting all over him, Kurt’s staring hard at each millimeter of her face. Storm or Jean says "You coming down" Eden and Kurt ignore them. Their tails brush together causing them to jump. Edie opens her mouth to greet him, but already the Lightening has crashed the flooring out from under them, Kurt grabs her shouting, He's trying to protect her. 

To startled to use his power. Edie shrieks, hating falling, their closely clinging bodies jerk to a stop like hitting the end of a bungee cord, her long ginger braid of hair dusting the floor. She bites her lip almost drawing blood. Redirecting her anger. Jeans smug laughter flits through her mind. THAT BITCH knew Eden was with the teleporter had him occupied. She let Storm think he'd bested her. Oh how Edie loathed the fellow red head. She suddenly had the urge to put black dye in Jean's shampoo. Petty yes. 

Kurt tries shielding Edie with his broader body. While rattling that he never meant to hurt anyone. He wasn't in control. He wants them to let Edie go free, he is chattering so quickly, so scared he is missing the fact that the three women showed up at the same time. Together.

Edie uses her tail to prod his side. "Calm down please, I'm uh they ..we're all a team" She tries smiling reassuringly. He looks shocked that her teammates would willingly put her in danger. 

Jean pipes up about being in full control. Eden hisses at her to put them down. The telepathic pressure around them snaps away, Edie and Kurt very gracefully land on their feet. Kurt posing like his days in the circus and Eden in a low crouch. Glaring at Jean who looks the picture of innocence. 

They talk and end up persuading Kurt to join them, then the call comes to get Logan and the troublesome trio.

Eden paces around the jet nervously. Should she go talk to him, he was sorta in their custody atm... technically. As she is making her eighth or ninth pace along the aisles of seats she feels the invisible power hit her feet as she splatters face down near Kurt's feet. She is seconds from coming up cursing, claws out, sick of Jean’s shit. When there on her hips strong, careful hands were lifting her up, Kurt helping her to stand and sit beside him.

Edie thanked him smiling. Telling him he is kind. 

He sees a long angry scar along her neck, his thick thumb caresses and Eden jerks back startled. He apologizes and asks "Who would sully such a beautiful creature as her. 

She shrugs her shoulders looking away, her head coming up her hair hiding her face a bit, she inhales and whispers its a story for safer times and deeper wounds. Kurt realizes he has upset her so he tells her about his scars and makes her laugh. Storm comes over and the three talk about what going to happen when they pick up the remaining free students and Logan. 

As they land in the yard the chaos is large. John damn him is blasting police cars with his fires. Logan is down on the ground. Eden pushes Kurt to his seat. 

With a quick order for him to stay put. She bursts from the jet, rushing a officer from behind whose gun was aimed at Bobby, she flips him up and back cracking his nose with her glove-less fist knocking him out there's another explosion and the police that had tried attacking Edie from the right were screaming consumed by fire. 

She darts around knocking out other officers and getting them out of Johns eyes sight the boy is out of his mind. The flames quickly go out and Edie just knows it's Marie as she had been right next to John, Logan is getting up, cracking his neck in the same way he usually does that sets Eden's teeth on edge. She leaps past the carnage, dodging burning metal and holes in the earth, she has John lean on her as she and Logan get the kids onto the jet. 

Bobby looks up to his family. 

They see Kurt sitting there and waving Logan is ...rude as usual and John had stopped to stare, Eden smacks the back of his head, seats him and straps him in tight. "Behave" is all she says. With a smooth take off things seem fine, then the madness begins again and there are suddenly missiles coming for them. Eden sees Jean is on it and Marie is fighting to get her belt secured. 

They are in danger. 

Bobby can’t reach Rogue to get her strapped, Eden releases her buckles and lunges to help snapping her safe just as Jean cries out in fear. Storm and Logan shouting then there is screeching metal and whipping wind and Eden is spiraling through the air Rogues one glove having come loose when Marie and Bobby had tried keeping her from being pulled out. The air is ripped from her lungs she can't even scream. 

She certainly had never entertained this as a way to die. Oh gods what about the students and the professor she wasn't going to see them safe. That hurt most, dying with out knowing her family and friends were out of harms ways. The air was deafening, her hair whipping at her face so hard she felt the cuts. 

Before even getting close to the ground she was snatched in Kurt's arms again, he was risking his life for her this crazy guy. His tail was wrapped tighter then a tourniquet around her thigh. His spade tip in the crook of her knee. He squeezed tighter and they became nothing and everything, blind and seeing, everything, the space between Kurt vanishing and reappearing. 

Their bodies slammed hard Eden laid on top of Kurt who still had her in a death grip, his tail still gripping her thigh. John and Rogue screamed her name, Bobby speechless, Eden popped her head up still shaking and clinging to Kurt, looking into his eyes again, she whimpers and slams back into him, her face in the hollow of his neck she places a silent and chase nip there. Not drawing blood but thanking him and showing him her trust. He holds her tighter. When the plane jerks to a stop mid air she feels a familiar sensation in the air. 

Magneto makes his jokes and Eden's hackles raise. Though still she clings to Kurt. Stays close to him. She never was one to cling. More of a get up and do type. Self reliant the professor had called her in the early days. 

He makes himself sure to be close in her sight. Their connection is undeniable. But both are unsure what the hell the next day will bring. 

Logan grabs Eden at one point by the back of her duster, pulling her off campsite. "What's with the love bug you and the Blue elf got going on." His voice is harsh his eyes and stance are full out worried.

"He.. you saw, he saved me... holy crow Logan I don't know...he is so different and he feels right. I'm scared, but excited. But, but what can we do?" She rushes out her words. "We are going against Stryker tomorrow. We all might die. What if he... he dies because I can't help him. What if the kids, our students all get ..." Her words are choked off by a almost hysterical sob. 

Logan hugged her tight. Patting her hair, trying to soothe her. “Calm down. I get it, kid.” He dodged Eden trying to smack him, she hated him calling her kid. “There’s my gal.” He smirked. “Look just…be sure and be smart… don’t go choking on fear.” He awkwardly thumped her shoulder, clearly attempting comfort. 

Edie clasped her hands over her mouth giggling a jumbled thank you. Before scurrying back to her tent by the teens. She goes to clear out some more wood but is pulled aside by John, his glare hard. “Are you okay? Seriously Eden?” He flicked his lighter open and closed rapidly.

“I’m you teacher don’t forget and yes Pyro I am okay. You need to sleep. Madhouse tomorrow.”

John leaned in hugging her. “Don’t freaking die teach. You scared the shit outta me. But thanks for helping get Marie safe.” He blushed, turning on his heel to stomp away, ignoring Kurt’s greeting.

Eden grinned. That was certainly some type of good omen. John being sweet, openly showing concern for an authority figure. Kurt meandered to Eden’s side, letting his tail curl around hers. She smiles shyly to him, their shoulders touching. 

Both having taken their dusters off as the had helped gather fire wood and clears rocks and set the tents up. His shirt, vest combo was sleeveless, Eden’s X-Suit only just cupping her shoulders.

Kurt leans down closer to Eden, he wonders aloud what else can she do aside from climbing well.


End file.
